Thunderstorms
by CrystalCave
Summary: Rafael Lightwood-Bane is terrified of thunderstorms. His parents just want to make him feel safe.


**A/N: I wrote this while a SUPER annoying storm was beating against my window. But hey, at least you got a fluffy Lightwood-Bane family one shot out of it! Rafael has always been a super interesting character to me, and there is a scarce amount of FanFictions featuring him. So here ya go. Enjoy!**

Rafael laid wide eyed in bed as the water beat against his window, booms of thunder raging from the sky, accompanied with bright streaks of lightning. He remembers, not even a year ago, when he used to have to be in the middle of these storms. The thought of being in one again absolutely terrified the 5 year old.

Rafe knew that there was no way he'd be able to fall asleep by himself, listening to this storm. He got out of bed and put on his new slippers. He was a little sad at the fact that they didn't light up, but nevertheless he wore them all around the house.

Rafael walked over to Max's bed, only to find that he was gone! All Rafe wanted to do was cuddle with Max. They would do it sometimes when there was bad weather like this, or even just times when they couldn't sleep. His brother was his absolute favorite person and he would even say sometimes they were the same person. It was like they could read each others mind. When Rafe didn't know how to say something in English, Max would try his best (with the little English that the 3 year old knew) to express to their parents what Rafe wanted or needed, because for some reason he always knew. Or, when Max couldn't reach something, Rafe would always get it for him, knowing what he wanted before he even had to say anything.

Rafe reached up, grabbing the handle with both his little hands and pulling it open. Once open, Chairmen Meow came running to his feet. Rafael picked up the cat and stroked his head, scratching behind his ears. Chairmen purred, rubbing his head on Rafael's chest. Suddenly, there was a big boom of thunder, causing both the boy and the cat to jump in fear. Chairmen scurried away to hide behind a chair, and Rafael scurried away to find his Daddy and Papa.

Rafe knocked on the door hesitantly, worried that they were busy. He still had trouble really feeling like apart of the family. It wasn't their fault, but Rafe couldn't help but feel like he would never be as important to his parents as Max was. After all, they have had Max since he was a baby! Rafe was almost 6 years old, which was pretty old if you asked Rafe, or Max.

"Rafe? You can come in, sweetheart." He heard his Papa say. Rafe slowly opened the door. He got on his tippy toes in order to see over the bed. He saw his whole family cuddled up under the red comforter, Max in the middle. There was plenty of room for Rafe, if they wanted him there at least.

"Are you okay, bud?" His Daddy said, sitting up in bed. Max giggled and took this as an opportunity to sit in his Dads lap. Alec smiled, and put his arms around his son.

"Si. But can I sleep here? I don't like the storm," Rafael asked nervously, sucking his thumb afterwards.

"Yes, but only if you agree to stop sucking your thumb, Rafe! We already have problems with little Maxwell here." Alec said jokingly, tickling Max, causing him to giggle even more.

"Okay, Dad-" Rafe said, before a particularly loud boom of thunder roared. This boom startled Rafe, causing tears to come out of his soft, brown eyes.

"Oh honey, come here," Magnus cooed, opening his arms out of his eldest son, who happily walked up and snuggled with his Papa.

He buried his face into his fathers chest, letting out all his terrified tears, staining the t-shirt Magnus was wearing that looked a lot like one of Alec's. Magnus stroked Rafes hair, kissing the top of Rafes head and gently rocking him side to side.

Max got off of Alec's lap and over to his brothers side. His came up behind him and gave him a huge bear hug. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and smiled so big you would think their faces would break.

Magnus put his arms around both his sons, kissing both of their heads, comforting them from the storm outside. And while he couldn't keep them from the horrors of the world forever, the little things like this made him feel like a little bit of a better father.

This would have been an absolute ludicrous sight to some. A male shadowhunter and a male warlock, raising a warlock and a shadowhunter. Angels and demons together in the same bed. But to them it was family, and a loving bond like no other. And the love they all had for each other was much more than any "normal" family could dream of.


End file.
